Beautiful Memory
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: El caso de la organización negra, llego a su final resuelto por la detective de preparatoria Mouri Ran, después de un año de la muerte de Kudo Shinichi.


**_Hola¡ Alice nuevamente se reporta¡_**

**_Es una idea que se me vino a la mente, y es un One-shot xD así de rápida fue la idea. Aunque mi inspiración fue Lost Time Memory de Jin una saga de vocaloid , escúchenla es una bonita canción._**

**_Es una historia triste pero también por ahí encontré un Fic (muy bueno, que también me inspiró) que se trata de la muerte de Shinichi TnT muy triste... lo sé. Pero tuvo la posibilidad de haber sucedido pero no, Gosho no lo hizo así en cual me agrada como están las cosas ahora._**

**_900 Files(en manga)y Conan no ha atrapado a la BO pero ya lo lograra xD_**

**_Declaración: Detective Conan pertenece a Gosho Aoyama._**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Beautiful Memory<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Mouri Ran se encontraba en la oficina principal de la policía metropolitana de Tokio. Desde allí se podía observar el hermoso atardecer de verano que predominaba sobre la ciudad de Beika. Los suaves y cálidos rayos de sol bañaban la oficina, y decoraban el cielo con diferentes tintes rojos, naranjas y amarillos.

– Todo terminó Shinichi… – Murmuró Ran.

Solo había pasado un año desde que ella junto con su amigo de la infancia habían ido a un parque de diversiones, y los recuerdos no dejaban de perseguirla.

"_¡Lo siento Ran! ¡Luego nos vemos!"_

Esas palabras de despedida, las últimas que escuchó salir de su boca, jamás podría olvidarlas. Porque ese fue el día en el que lo perdió.

Asesinado por uno de esos hombres con prendas oscuras como si de cuervos se tratasen. Por aquella sucia organización, que recién ahora, solo un año después, pudo ser apresada y condenada por la justicia.

Justo como él lo hubiera hecho.

Incluso, cuando una de las actrices que admiraba hubiese estado envuelta en el caso…

* * *

><p>– <em>La mayoría de los artistas se hacen demasiados famosos después de muertos y yo voy a convertirte en toda una celebridad enviándote a una tumba llamada prisión. <em>

– _Ángel... Felicitaciones, me has atrapado ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? – Declaró Vermouth sin que su voz denotara reproche._

– _Lo hice por él – Fue lo único que dijo Ran._

– _Ese chico de New York, ¿cierto? – Preguntó la mujer. – Su muerte fue inesperada y trágica. Yukiko debió de haber estado destrozada…_

_Ran no contestó._

– _Ahora ¿me comprendes? No existe ningún dios._

– _No me importa si Dios existe o no. – Le respondió Ran. – Yo los atraparé, solo falta… Gin._

– _¿Tanto odias a Gin, Ángel? – Pregunto Vermouth al notar como la mirada de Ran se había vuelto fría con solo pronunciar su nombre. _

– _Me arrebató a la persona más importante para mí. – Contestó. _

– _¿Lo querías mucho?_

– _No lo quería, lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nada. – Respondió con sinceridad. _

_Vermouth asintió, y antes de que los agentes del FBI se la llevasen, logró susurrarle a la chica una última cosa: _

– _Estará orgulloso de ti, hiciste un buen trabajo…_

* * *

><p>Ese y muchos arrestos siguieron, pero claro que esto no era obra suya solamente. El detective del Oeste: Heiji Hattori, el FBI, la CIA, su antigua amiga Sera Masumi; no podían cruzarse de brazos cuando se enteraron de la muerte de su amigo.<p>

Ran sonrió nostálgicamente al pensar en la vez que conoció a Heiji, su inevitable parecido con Shinichi le hizo pensar que hubieran sido grandes amigos. Ambos amantes del misterio, con una voluntad de hierro, y un gran espíritu entusiasta.

– Sí, sin duda Shinichi y Hattori-kun hubieran sido grandes amigos. – Comentó para sí misma.

* * *

><p><em>Ran se había ganado a pulso el título de "Detective del Este" luego de la muerte de Shinichi, había puesto su alma en tratar de seguir su trabajo, resolviendo caso tras caso, hasta por fin llegar a la organización. <em>

_Así que cuando Heiji Hattori fue a visitar la agencia de detectives Mouri, esperando encontrar a su renombrado rival allí. Poco sabía él, que éste ahora tenía falda y otro nombre. _

– _Disculpa por llamarte Kudo, neechan había escuchado que el detective del Este era Kudo Shinichi… – Confesó Heiji. _

– _No te preocupes, así era hasta que murió. – Le dijo Ran adoptando un semblante triste. _

– _¿Murió?, ¡¿cómo sucedió?! – Se sorprendió el detective el Oeste._

– _Oh, fue una noticia mundial, es raro que no te hayas enterado._

– _Escuché de ello, pero pensé que podría haber sido un rumor. No pensaba que fuera realmente cierto. – Se sinceró el muchacho. _

– _Pues te informo que fue así. – Contestó Ran, desando internamente que Hattori tuviera razón y Shinichi hubiera sufrido cualquier otro destino en lugar de la muerte. _

– _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Debió haber sido duro para ti Mouri-san._

– Fue asesinado, yo viví con Shinichi sus últimos momentos. – Reveló.

_Algo en el semblante de Hattori cambió repentinamente, así que cuando el detective del Oeste preguntó "¿Por quién?" con la misma mirada que Shinichi tenía cuando se trataba de algo serio, Ran supo que podría contar con él, y comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido._

* * *

><p>No le importaba la fama, ahora comprendía a los ídolos. Se dirigió al escritorio y tomó asiento para llenar los informes finales del caso, deslizaba el bolígrafo en el papel escribiendo cada detalle sin ignorar ninguno.<p>

Una suave brisa tocó su rostro, era cálida y agradable acariciando su largo cabello castaño. Pero recordó que las ventanas estaban cerradas, volteo a verlas y en efecto estaban ahora abiertas y las cortinas bailaban al ritmo del viento.

Parpadeó una vez, y él apareció.

Durante todo ese año…. No había cambiado nada y su sonrisa estaba intacta, tal como ella la recordaba de aquellos tiempos. Seguía con la misma ropa de aquel día cuando la llevo a Tropical Land, sin embargo ahora estaba limpia y sin ningún rasguño, no como cuando la policía lo encontró sangrando sobre el césped.

Ran abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Shinichi estaba aquí pero se suponía que él estaba….

– ¿S-Shinichi…? – Pronunció Ran dudosa.

– Sí. ¿A quién más esperabas Ran? – Dijo Shinichi sonriendo.

Se puso de pie moviendo el asiento para atrás y camino acercándose a él… Su fantasma, espíritu o lo que fuera no importaba. Shinichi estaba en ese instante con ella.

– Hiciste un buen trabajo, Ran. – La elogió Shinichi.

Ran negó con la cabeza.

– Ni hablar, tú lo hubieras hecho mejor. – Le contestó Ran.

– Eres una gran detective. – Comentó el fantasma del adolecente.

– Sin embargo yo solo te llego a los talones, tú fuiste el mejor Shinichi. – Le dijo su amiga de la infancia.

Shinichi esbozó una sonrisa aún mayor, sin embargo un aire de tristeza se posó sobre su semblante.

– Pero yo morí, lo siento. – Se disculpó.

– No lo digas así de simple… es triste.

– Es la verdad, debería decir adiós, este caso ya está cerrado aunque yo te seguiré vigilando y protegiendo desde donde estoy. – Dijo Shinichi tratando de animarla.

– Lo hice por ti, ellos debían pagar por lo que te hicieron. – Dijo Ran apretando su puño con fuerza, casi hasta llegar a hacerse daño.

Shinichi lo notó y agarro su puño para que parara de lastimarse.

– Sí. – Dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. – Lo sé, sabía que lo lograrías, gracias Ran.

A pesar de que el caso estuviera cerrado y que cada miembro de la organización de negro estuviese detenido. Eso no le devolvería a Shinichi, nada lo haría. Nunca volvería a estar con ella como antes. Jamás.

Y ambos lo sabían.

– Oye, Ran. – La llamó.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Tú me amabas? – Le pregunto el fantasma de su amigo.

A pesar de toda la fortaleza que tuvo que crearse durante todo un año, se derrumbó con esa pregunta. Una lágrima, triste y solitaria se deslizó de su mejilla.

– Más que nada en este mundo. – Respondió con la absoluta verdad.

Shinichi sonrió amargamente.

– ¿Sabes? Yo también te amé, es triste ¿no?

– Mucho…

Haberse callado sus sentimientos, fue un grave error. Confesándose demasiado tarde. A estas alturas no había nada que hacer.

– Es la última vez que nos veremos, ¿cierto?

Shinichi asintió.

– Esto es un adiós. – Dijo él.

Ambos se quedaron observándose por un rato que sintieron eterno.

– ¿Puedes ver el mañana, Ran, aunque yo no esté en él? – Le cuestionó Shinichi.

Ran pensó con calma la respuesta.

– Tonto... ¡Claro que puedo verlo! Viviré la vida por mí… y por ti. – Ran le brindó una de esas sonrisas que sabía muy bien que a Shinichi le encantaban.

Con asombro el muchacho escuchó la respuesta y contemplo esa sonrisa.

Sonrió lleno de satisfacción y felicidad, siendo iluminado con una luz por detrás mientras los colores derivados del verano y el sol salían de la ventana. Una imagen que Ran nunca olvidaría y que quedaría guardada para siempre en su mente, como si fuera una fotografía.

Como un _hermoso recuerdo._

El fantasma del detective se acercó a su amiga colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y besó su frente con ternura y cariño. Ran tembló al sentir una linda calidez.

– Te amo. – Le dijo alejándose. – Y ¡Lo siento Ran! ¡Luego nos vemos!

Se despidió moviendo su mano de lado a lado. Ran imitó su gesto y en otro simple parpadeo, desapareció.

Lo único que le dijo que todo no había sido producto de imaginación, fue la ventana abierta con sus cortinas balanceándose por el aire, y un pequeño collar de plata con un rubí que apareció en su cuello de un momento a otro. Lo apretó con fuerza en su mano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

– También te amo maniático de los misterios, aunque ya es tarde te doy las gracias por enseñarme a vivir realmente la vida.

La joven chica regresó al escritorio para terminar el informe. Solo faltaba una cosa…

Tomó el sello con su mano y lo apretó sobre papel dejando la marca de "**_Finalizado"_** al final de la página.

Y así el caso de la Organización Negra llego a su fin.

**_-FIN-_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y... que tal es una idea que había tenido en mente y pues la inspiración llegó , otra cosa es que ya estoy nuevamente de vacaciones!<strong>_

_**Wi~!**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**Dejen reviews -^^- se los agradecería mucho. Un Fanfic con reviews es un...¡Fic feliz~!**_

_**Espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**¡Besos , Amor & pan!**_

_**Atentamente: Alice D.K.W**_


End file.
